The growing popularity of consuming media content over a computer network has opened up a new avenue of advertising to video consumers. In some respects, consumers may be moving away from watching scheduled TV network programs to consuming programs, movies and other types of media over a network at the consumer's leisure. Consuming media content over a computer network may pose a challenge to advertisers that may have in the past relied upon TV network advertising. To compensate for the shift in viewing habits of customers, providers of media content delivered over a network may offer to advertisers the purchase of video advertisements that may be displayed to a customer before, during and/or after media content may be viewed by the customer.
Purchasers of video advertisement placements have an expectation that a video advertisement is likely be seen by a potential customer consuming the media content. In some cases, a video advertisement may not be seen by a customer due to latency in receiving and displaying a video advertisement. More specifically, a video advertisement may take several seconds or more to display on a device because of the overhead that may be needed to determine which video advertisement to display to a customer and download the video advertisement. One reason a video advertisement may not be seen is that a customer may abandon the video advertisement prior to the video advertisement fully loading on a device. This may be due to the latency of the video advertisement loading onto a device and after a few seconds of waiting, the customer may lose patience and terminate the video advertisement and the selected video content from playing.